haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tobio Kageyama
is a first year at Karasuno High School; he is the regular setter of the Karasuno High Volleyball Club. He was initially referred to as "King of the Court," a derogatory nickname that insinuates his autocratic nature, given to him by his former teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi during his late middle school days. Kageyama is widely regarded as a stunning prodigy and an absolute genius by many of the prefecture's players and coaches. After joining Karasuno, he manages to change his attitude for the better with the help of his new teammates and rediscover what it means to be part of a team. Appearance Kageyama's height and impressively sharp glare are said to be his most prominent physical characteristics. He often emits a rather intimidating aura, which is heightened by the almost permanent scowl he has on his face. His hair is black and cropped short, with a fringe that hangs just above his dark blue-grey eyes. His typical attire consists of either his school uniform or practice clothes. Personality Perpetually sullen and undeniably short-tempered, Kageyama originally came off as a typical overbearing perfectionist, caring about nothing else but winning and completely disregarding the opinions and well-being of his teammates. His habit of complaining about their performance and barking orders at them eventually led the other boys in the club to nickname him "King of the Court"–a constant reminder of the oppressive, egocentric nature he demonstrated during his volleyball career in middle school. Unbeknownst to the majority of his schoolmates and acquaintances, however, he is actually much more sensitive and childish than he appears to be; he simply does not know how to control his frustration and express his thoughts and emotions in an appropriate way. After everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi became fed up with him and abandoned his side, Kageyama was filled with genuine regret and developed an intense fear of being despised and mistrusted, but refused to talk openly about these feelings until his confrontation with Tsukishima. Despite his inability to properly socialize, he sincerely wishes to do his best and is extremely passionate and dedicated when it comes to volleyball, to the point where he gets overly excited over nearly every successful move he pulls off with Hinata. Since joining Karasuno, he has grown to be more respectful of his upperclassmen (Sugawara and Asahi in particular), as well as more accepting of people whose abilities and views differ from his own, and has come to once again understand the importance of teamwork and mutual trust in the sport he treasures so much. This has also helped him regain his confidence as a setter. Statistics According to Coach Ukai: As a setter, Kageyama can unify his team with his overwhleming talent. His best toss is "the king's toss," where the ball goes straight (and passes through with a lot of force) to the spot where it's hit by the spiker. As a result of the Summer Training Camp Arc: Kageyama learned to do a toss that falls around the area where it's hit. In other words, when it's tossed right around the spiker's hitting zone, that force would die out. 'Pinpoint Accuracy:' One of Kageyama's most prominent and praised skills is his ability to accurately pinpoint the course of the ball before he sets it which is the key to his King's Toss. Combined with his ability to be able to set balls extremely fast this makes his sets almost impossible for most players to spike. Kageyama can use his pinpoint accuracy for other purposes than just tossing to other players such as spikes. Kageyama uses this technique in harmony with Hinata's instincts, speed and jumping to predict exactly where and when Hinata will spike to perform their God Fast Spike. 'God Fast Spike Combination:' The God Fast Spike is a technique developed by Kageyama and Hinata that combines Kageyama's setting talents together with Hinata's natural instincts for volleyball. Kageyama will use his pinpoint accuracy in order to toss the ball into the correct position for Hinata to spike it using his natural speed and jumping power. This technique can only be performed by Kageyama and Hinata due to the two's trust towards each other. Trivia *Kageyama's favorite food is: Pork curry with an egg on top. *His current concern is that he gets the feeling that animals dislike him. *His seiyuu, Ishikawa Kaito, is also the seiyuu for Nine, a character in the anime Zankyou no Terror. Number nine is Kageyama's uniform number. *His star sign is Capricorn. *Kageyama chose Karasuno because he wanted to train under the original Coach Ukai, though the former collapsed after Kageyama joined. *In Haikyū!!: One Shot, Kageyama's intentions for joining Karasuno was actually because he wanted to fight "Top Schools". Hinata and Kageyama had also formed their "Odd-ball Combo" during a match against another school instead of during the 3v3 match. *Before choosing Karasuno, Kageyama tried to get into Shiratorizawa. However, he failed the entrance exam. *Kageyama is the youngest member of the team. *'Nomenclature': **Tobio (飛雄) - Flying Hero **Kageyama (影山) - Shadow Mountain Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Setters